


Dog Tags

by Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, M/M, Military Fetish, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the following prompt on the GK Anon Kink Meme:</p><p><b>Pairing:</b> Brad/Nate<br/><b>Kink1:</b> teasing<br/><b>Optional Kink2:</b> military fetishism<br/><b>Prompt details:</b> Nate's always had a thing for good looking men in dress blues, which is a little inconvenient. What makes his life really difficult, however, is his dog tag kink. Brad really likes making his life difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Tags

It had been difficult enough serving day-to-day with Brad while he was dressed in desert fatigue utilities. Especially when he wore his utility cover. Nate has spent the better part of their time in theater resisting the urge to push Brad up against something hard and slide his hands along the skin beneath his uniform.

Now they were stateside and Brad was sitting right next to Nate at the awards luncheon. If Nate thought it was hard to keep his hands off of Brad while dressed in utilities, it was a hundred times more difficult with him dressed in his service uniform. No one wore olive and khaki like Brad did and his broad shoulders and narrow waist made him look like the Corps’ uniforms were designed just for him.

Nate accepted his promotion to Captain and Brad his to Staff Sergeant. Brad’s acceptance into the exchange program with the Royal Marines was announced. Nate knew he’d applied. He realized that when Brad shipped off to England in November, the last thing keeping him in California would be gone. He might as well make arrangements to go home as soon as his discharge was complete.

“One down, one to go,” Brad said as they stepped out into the hot California summer, both putting on their barracks covers.

“What might that be, Staff Sergeant?” Nate asked.

“Award ceremonies, _Captain_ ,” Brad replied with only the barest hint of a smile. “Your promotion is administrative. Mine being combat meritorious requires a separate ceremony that demands I don my blue monkey-suit.”

“I should NJP you for disparaging the glorious Marine dress-blue uniform,” Nate said, only half joking.

Brad did smile this time. “Harboring a fondness for the Class-A’s, sir?”

Nate glanced up at Brad but said nothing. Anything he could choose to say at that moment would give entirely too much away.

Nate was a civilian by the time of Brad’s second award ceremony so he wore a light gray suit. Nate’s breath caught in his chest at the sight of Brad in his dress blue uniform. He was glorious. Nate resolved to find out once and for all that evening if there was anything to this strange tension he felt existed between himself and Brad. They were no longer in the same chain of command, Nate had little more than a week before he returned back east, and just a few months before Brad left for the U.K. for two years. It was now or never.

It seemed forever before Brad extracted himself from congratulations and well-wishers. They walked slowly toward their cars, shoulders bumping occasionally. Nate buried his hands in his trouser pockets to keep their hands from occasionally brushing.

“I’m surprised to see you here, sir,” Brad said.

“Christ, Brad,” Nate sighed in frustration. “Call me Nate.”

“That will take some getting used to, despite the civilian clothes,” Brad replied.

“Speaking of clothes, you make that uniform look good.” Nate knew his segue was deplorable but they’d almost reached their cars.

“You seem very fixated on the Class-A’s, Nate,” Brad glanced down at him, a small smile teasing at the corner of his mouth. “It might lead one to suspect you’re hiding a uniform fetish.”

Nate’s chest tightened. Had he been that obvious?

His hesitation before answering wouldn’t have been noticed by anyone else. Brad was the best fucking Recon Marine currently serving so it didn’t escape his notice.

Brad chuckled. “No wonder you got out. Life must have been hell for you.”

“Only when you’re around,” Nate confessed, daring a quick glance in Brad’s direction.

Brad stopped walking and turned to face Nate. “You’re a civilian now so issues of inappropriate influence are moot,” he said, his expression shuttered. “Say what you mean, Nate.”

Nate faced Brad and gathered his courage. “I’ve wanted you since the day we met. I feel as though there’s something between us, some sort of connection. If I’m wrong, tell me and I’ll walk out of your life forever.”

“And if you’re not wrong?”

“I’d like an opportunity to strip you out of your extraordinarily sexy uniform before I head back east and you ship off to England.”

“I’ve got beer at home.”

Nate snorted a laugh. “If you have to get drunk in order to let me touch you, thanks but no thanks.” He turned toward his car. He was stopped by Brad’s large hand on his shoulder.

“Should I have said that I have condoms in my bedroom instead?”

Nate spun back to face Brad, looking for any signs of mocking.  He saw none.

“Should I follow you?”

In the end, they both skipped the beer. Brad opened his front door and let Nate inside. He locked it again behind them and stood staring at Nate, leaning indolently against the door.

“You wanted an opportunity to strip me out of the uniform,” Brad said finally.

Something in Brad’s eyes emboldened Nate. It was almost as if Brad needed him to make the first move; as if Brad still wasn’t entirely sure Nate would welcome his attentions.

He was done fucking around. Nate had made his intentions toward Brad quite clear. Brad was a big boy; if anything about this situation made him uncomfortable, he was more than capable of extricating himself.

Nate stepped forward until he was pressed against Brad’s body. He gripped Brad’s shoulders and pressed their mouths together, hard. Brad moaned and his mouth opened immediately. Nate felt Brad’s hands come to rest on his waist. At first his fingers dug in, but relaxed slightly as Nate deepened the kiss. Brad was licking at Nate’s tongue like he couldn’t get enough, like he’d wanted this as long as Nate had.

He kept their mouths fused together when Nate reached for the belt of Brad’s uniform. He pressed his already hard cock into Brad’s hip, letting him feel how turned on Nate was. When Brad’s hands tried to help remove the belt, Nate swatted his hands away. He wanted to do this himself. He wanted to feel the fabrics and the metals beneath his fingertips. He wanted to reveal Brad’s skin and press his mouth to it as he did. He felt Brad’s hands begin to run restlessly up and down the length of his back. Yeah, that Nate enjoyed.

Nate opened Brad’s belt and set to work on the buttons of his dark blue coat. He pressed his mouth to Brad’s throat and inhaled his masculine scent. Brad was breathing heavily against him. Nate smoothed his palms over the front of Brad’s khaki shirt as he moved them toward his shoulders to push the coat off of his body. Brad’s chest was firm and defined, like Nate knew it would be.

He moved his mouth back to Brad’s and kissed him as he tugged Brad’s shirt from his trousers. He battled with the buttons until he could strip the shirt and tie from Brad’s shoulders as well. Fuck but Brad was gorgeous; all tanned skin and striated muscle. His nipples were a dusky pink and budded even as Nate watched. Brad’s abs were sharply cut and Nate’s mouth watered at the sight of them disappearing into the waistband of his uniform trousers.

The real prize, as far as Nate was concerned, hung around Brad’s neck and came to rest against his sternum. Nate dragged the flat of his tongue along the juncture of Brad’s shoulder and neck. He moaned at the tang of taste of stainless steel. He skimmed his hands up Brad’s torso so Brad’s dog tags rested lightly on his thumbs. Nate bit at the muscle of Brad’s chest and felt the click of the tag’s chain against his teeth. Fuck. He was hard enough now to punch through the fly of his own trousers. Nate badly wanted to grip Brad’s dog tags in his fist and twist the chain around his fingers. He wanted to use the tags to pull Brad down on top of him and hold him there while he fucked into Nate’s body.

He had to be patient.

Nate moved his hands down and ran the tips of his fingers along the blood stripes on the sides of Brad’s thighs. “Where’s your bedroom?” he asked against the warm skin of Brad’s throat.

He felt himself propelled backward as Brad pushed off from the door and walked them down the hallway. Nate caught sight of the bed and pivoted them, giving Brad a shove to sit on the edge. He knelt between Brad’s legs and bent over to unlace his shoes. Nate took a moment to admire the high sheen of the polish before tugging them off of Brad’s feet. He tossed the socks after the shoes then knelt up to work on Brad’s uniform trousers.

“Getting your money’s worth?” Brad asked.

It was an odd question and Nate glanced at Brad. He was watching Nate like he expected him to disappear if he made a single wrong move. Leaning in, Nate kissed Brad again, licking into the heat of his mouth and chasing his tongue aggressively. Pulling back, Nate met Brad’s eyes again and said, “It’s everything I thought it would be.”

This time, Brad leaned forward and kissed Nate. It was wet and sloppy, Brad making an impatient sound low in his throat. Nate felt Brad’s hands on his suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. He cooperated as best he could but Brad was in a hurry.

As Brad tugged his tie from around his neck, Nate mouthed at the chain around Brad’s neck. He traced it with his tongue down the length of Brad’s chest. Nate unfastened his shirt cuffs as Brad unbuttoned the front and then he too was naked from the waist up.

“Jesus,” Brad whispered, his eye running hungrily over Nate.

He was pulled tight to Brad’s chest by strong hands at his back. Nate moaned at the feel of Brad’s hot mouth on his neck, licking and sucking lightly. He clutched at Brad’s shoulders, shifting slightly to feel the press of Brad’s dog tags between them. They were cool and hard against Nate’s chest and his cock twitched violently at the feel of them.

Pulling back, Nate unfastened Brad’s uniform trousers. He grabbed the waist and ordered Brad further up on the bed. As Brad complied, Nate tugged his trousers over his hips and thighs until he could toss them away.

Brad propt himself on a large pile of pillows and sat back to watch Nate intently.

“Where are those condoms you promised me?” Nate asked as he started to remove his own trousers.

Brad stared at him for a long moment, seeming confused. “Fuck,” he hissed suddenly, digging around in a bedside table until he came away with several condoms and a healthy bottle of lube. He turned back to Nate and froze in mid-motion, his eyes landing on Nate’s erection and gliding upward to his face. Brad looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t think of the words.

Nate crawled up the length of the bed until he was kneeling beside Brad’s hip. He took the bottle of lube from him. “Thank you for this,” he said with a smile. “I hate spit but I was willing to make do.”

“What … how … ?” Brad stumbled over his words in a way Nate never thought he’d witness.

It occurred to him suddenly they hadn’t discussed a fucking thing beyond getting naked together. He had no clue what Brad expected or what he wanted. Nate realized he didn’t fucking care. He’d take Brad any way he could get him.

“I’m going to ride your cock,” Nate announced. “Unless you’d prefer something else?”

Brad released a shuddering breath Nate realized he’d probably been holding. “You’re a fucking wet dream come to life, you know that?”

Nate couldn’t help his own smile, as stupid looking as it might appear. “I’ll take that as an affirmative.”

Swinging a leg over Brad’s body, Nate straddled his hips. He poured lube over his own two fingers and leaned forward to kiss Brad. Nate deliberately cupped his hand over Brad’s dog tags where they rested against his chest. He hoped the move was subtle. He kissed Brad as he moved his lubed hand behind himself, seeking his own opening.

Brad's hands settled on Nate’s hips, steadying him. “I can do that,” Brad breathed, voice rough. “Do you need me to help?”

Nate’s answer was to kiss Brad at the same time he slid a finger up inside his own tight hole. He moaned into Brad’s mouth. He kept his other hand cupped around Brad’s dog tags.

Nate fingered himself open. He pressed two fingers inside of himself and arched at the stretch. He slid his mouth along Brad jaw and down his throat until he could tongue the chain of his tags. Nate’s cock ached at the feel and taste of the metal.

Sitting back abruptly, he grabbed up one of the condoms. Impatiently, he rolled it onto Brad’s hard and weeping cock. Brad hissed when Nate’s fingers touched him. He arched up slightly as the condom rolled down his dick. Nate poured more lube over Brad’s sheathed erection, then shifted so he could position the head at his opening.

With one hand on Brad’s dog tags and the other holding Brad’s cock against his opening, Nate met Brad’s eyes. Slowly, he sank down, forcing Brad’s dick deep into Nate’s hole.

Nate toppled forward when Brad’s arms wrapped around him and tugged him against his chest. He buried his face in Brad’s neck, inhaling sweat and the scent of metal. Brad’s arms were steel bands around his chest. Nate managed to keep his hand between them, managed to keep contact with Brad’s precious dog tags.

“Jesus,” Brad growled, “do you even know how hot and tight you are?”

Nate couldn’t answer. All he knew for sure he was right where he’d wanted to be for longer than he could remember. He had Brad’s hands on his body, Brad’s cock in his ass, and he could feel and touch Brad’s dog tags.

He was helpless now. All Nate could do was hover over Brad’s body and let himself be fucked. Brad’s cock slid in and out of him hard and fast. The slap their skin was obscene sounding and Nate felt the sting of it on his thighs, his ass and his ball sac. Brad was sweating now and his skin tasted salty as Nate licked him, nipping at the chain of his tags. He resisted the urge to wrap his fingers around the dog tags and twist his hand up in the chain.

Beneath him, Brad shifted. Nate sat up slightly and found the back of his head clasped tightly by one of Brad’s large hands. He watched in delighted horror as Brad’s other hand wrapped around his own dog tags and brought them up to Nate’s lips.

“Is this what you want, Nate?” Brad asked, a feral smile gracing his mouth.

Nate was already flushed with arousal but his face burned hotter with his embarrassment. He hadn’t been nearly as subtle as he’d hoped. Brad knew his secret and the fucker was going to exploit it.

He couldn’t help but part his lips as Brad ran the edges of the tags along his mouth. Nate’s breath was frozen in his chest. His body was so tense, his ass burned where it clenched around Brad’s hard cock.

“Open, Nate,” Brad ordered.

Nate obeyed. Brad pushed the tags between Nate’s lips, past his teeth and onto his tongue.

“Bite down.”

Nate clamped his teeth down over the metal tags, feeling them sink into the rubber of the silencers. As the tang of the metal hit his tongue, Nate closed his eyes and groaned.

Brad’s hand at the back of his head stayed in place. Nate was forced to breathe through his nose when Brad clamped his other hand over his mouth. There was no way Nate could spit out Brad’s dog tags now. Not that he wanted to.

“Fuck,” Brad breathed, voice broken as he fucked himself up into Nate’s ass. “You have such a sweet face. You always have to play by the fucking rules. Knew the first time I saw you smile, you had a dirty secret.”

Nate groaned around Brad’s tags and into his hand. His hands clutched at Brad’s chest. He breathed heavily as Brad’s cock slid in and out of his ass. It stretched and it burned and it felt so fucking right. Brad held him steady, not letting him move. Nate could only hover over Brad’s body, letting himself be fucked.

“Don’t let go,” Brad ordered, surprising Nate. “Don’t fucking let go of my tags.”

Nate clenched his teeth as he felt Brad slide and shift beneath him. The world tilted and Nate felt himself tossed onto his back against the pile of pillows. Brad loomed above him, connected to Nate by the length of chain attached to the dog tags in Nate’s mouth. Nate could still feel Brad’s cock inside of him.

“Does that turn you on, Nate?” Brad asked, lifting Nate’s legs to his shoulders and thrusting his hips. “Do my dog tags turn you on?”

“Um hm,” Nate hummed around the metal in his mouth.

Nate held onto Brad’s biceps like a lifeline. Brad had him folded nearly in half, fucking into his ass like a man possessed. He stared down at Nate as he fucked him, one side of his mouth lifted in a wicked grin. Nate could only moan around the dog tags in his mouth, each thrust of Brad’s hips driving his cock so deep, Nate thought he might slit apart.

Nate sobbed when he felt Brad’s hand wrap around is neglected cock. Brad stroked him quick and rough. Nate swallowed the spit collecting his mouth and hissed around the tags. Brad was still watching, still fucking deep into Nate’s ass. The flush on Brad’s cheeks made his eyes appear brighter and bluer. His mouth hung open slightly, like his breathing was labored from the effort of fucking Nate so hard.

He was trapped beneath Brad’s body. Nate was at the mercy of Brad’s cock in his ass and his hand on his dick. He groaned in frustration as he felt his orgasm just begin to rise.

“You’d have been just as happy if I’d laid my uniform and dog tags out on the bed for you to rut against, wouldn’t you?” Brad asked, lowering his head to mouth at the chain that hung from between Nate’s lips.

Was he fucking nuts? “Nuh ummm,” Nate answered with a shake of his head. The uniform was hot but the man who wore it was the stuff of Nate’s fantasies. The dog tags shoved in his mouth were just a bonus.

Brad released Nate’s cock abruptly. He stopped fucking Nate and just watched his face closely. Nate groaned loudly in frustration. “Fuck,” he said around the tags.

“So, you like cock more than just the uniform?” Brad said, openly teasing now.

Nate growled, narrowing his eyes in an implied and patently hollow threat.

Brad wrapped a hand around the chain of his dog tags and gave a slight tug. “Let go,” he ordered.

Reluctantly, Nate let the tags slide from between his lips. He watched Brad pull the chain up over his head. He sat back on his heels and reached for Nate’s cock.

Nate clutched at the bedclothes when he felt both of Brad’s hands on his cock and balls. He looked down in desperation, only to see Brad slipping the chain of his tags around Nate’s cock like a noose.

“Oh fuck,” Nate moaned. He watched as Brad slipped the chain lower until it circled Nate’s balls as well. Brad tugged on the chain and the loop slid closed with the sound of singing metal. The tags themselves hung pressed to the side of Nate’s cock, the chain working like a cockring. Brad wrapped the rest of the chain around Nate and he felt that much more constricted. His cock throbbed, his balls ached and the head of his dick was a deep shade of purple.

He watched Brad flip the end of the chain over the tags, locking the entire improvised rig in place.

Fuck Brad and his motherfucking creativity and his goddamn ability to fucking make do. Nate needed to fucking come.

Brad started to move again and Nate threw his head back when he felt Brad cock slide in and out again. “Fucking bastard,” he hissed in frustration.

“We don’t really know that for sure,” Brad murmured, kissing along Nate’s throat.

Nate clung to Brad’s back. Brad released his legs and Nate wrapped them around his waist, sliding his hands to Brad’s ass and trying to pull him closer. He felt Brad’s arms slip beneath him, holding them pressed together. Brad’s breath was hot against Nate’s throat. He felt Brad’s lips move, as if he was saying words Nate couldn’t hear. Nate groaned when his straining, sensitized cock was trapped between their bodies. Brad’s body rubbed against Nate’s dick with each thrust of his hips. He could come so easily if it weren’t for the fucking dog tags wrapped around his cock.

He knew Brad was going to come when the rhythm of his hips faltered.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Brad whispered brokenly against Nate’s throat.

Nate felt Brad’s cock pulse hotly in his ass. He felt Brad’s body rock and shudder again his own as Brad came inside him. Nate wrapped his legs around Brad’s waist, used his hands to pull him closer. The feel of Brad coming apart around him was glorious.

When Brad pulled away and sat up, Nate made a sound that was embarrassingly disappointed. Brad smiled in response. He sat back on his heels and began to stroke Nate’s dick. Nate arched off the bed and clutched at Brad’s arms. He was so ready to come it hurt and Brad just kept stroking.

He watched in fascination as Brad used his other hand to unravel the dog tags from around Nate’s cock. With the constriction around his dick and balls relieved, Nate came spectacularly. He came up off the bed with a shout, only barely aware of the spatter of hot come as it landed all over his chest and belly. Nate glanced up at Brad’s face in time to see him slide his dog tags, the ones that had been wrapped around Nate’s cock, into his own mouth.

A final powerful wave rolled through Nate and his balls emptied the last of his spunk. He gave one last long groan and collapsed back onto the bed.

Nate was vaguely aware of Brad sliding the final way out of his hole. The bed shifted beneath him and he felt Brad settled down on the pillows beside him. Nate heard the quiet sounds of metal on metal. He opened his eyes as much as he could and turned his head to look at Brad.

He watched as Brad slid the chain back over his head. He turned his head on the pillow to look at Nate. Slowly, as Nate watched, Brad smiled at him wickedly and slid each of the dog tags into his mouth as if licking them clean.


End file.
